Breaking All The Rules
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: High School AU - Castiel is a simple young man, that lives by a few simple rules. Well, that was until he met the new boy Dean Winchester and found out that sometimes, the rules are meant to be broken. "Rule number 3 - Never Fall In Love..." Rated M for mature content. First Destiel Fic with Parings of Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking All The Rules...Chapter 1**

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm Roxy! I'm new to the Supernatural fandom and this is actually my first Destiel Fanfiction. So, please be nice! I don't use beta and the mistakes on here are my own. My first language is not English, but I am getting better at it, so you might see it reflect in my stories. I do not own the characters, I just love to read and write about them! Reviews and comments are always welcome! I hope you all enjoy this story! - Roxy**

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

_**"Great! Another day!"**_, I said to myself as I turned over and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I closed my eyes briefly and drifted off for a few more minutes before finally getting up, showering, and getting dressed. This was just another typical day in the boring life of Castiel Novak, but boy was I wrong!

Little that I knew when I woke up this morning that today of all days was going to be the day my life would change forever...

**Rule number one: Never talk to strangers.**

_**"You ready Cassie!"**_, Gabriel called out just as I waked into the kitchen.

**_"I told you to stop calling me Cassie. Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean you have to refer to me as a girl, and yes. I'm ready"_**, I said to my brother as I picked up my back pack and headed out towards the front door.

_**"Took you long enough, Cassie!"**_, Gabriel pointed out as he followed right behind me,_** "I was beginning to think that you we're actually trying to make yourself look normal. Guess I was wrong!"**_

**_"What in the hell is that suppose to mean? I look normal!"_**, I hissed, looking down at my outfit and half smiled. Okay, I'll admit that I might look a little out of character for a teenager, but it's just who I am. Why should I change something that's clearly working for me?

_**"Wow! Someone is grouchy this morning!"**_, Gabriel laughed and continued,_**"Look, I'm sorry. We've been here for over two months and you still don't have any friends, Cassie. Oh, and by the way Cassie, normal is when you look like a teenager and not like a **__**30-year-old man who has a stick caught up his ass!"**_, Gabriel smirked and got in the car, _**"You should try it sometime."**_

Alright, I'll be honest. I wasn't the usual teenager you would normally see at Lawrence High. Wearing torn up jeans and old faded t-shirts was clearly not my style of clothing. I wasn't about to lower myself down to peer pressure and pay tones for clothing that looked old, used and dirty. I would never be caught dead wearing something so disgraceful. There is nothing wrong with wearing a suit and tie to school. It's clean, classy and most it looked professional. Right?

_**"I don't need any friends and I do not have a stick caught up my ass!"**_, I said to myself and got in the car, _**"I'm dressed **__**perfectly fine!"**_

_**"Whatever you say, man. Just saying."**_

_**"Just shut up and drive so we're not late again for class this**_** morning"**, I said to Gabriel so he would lay off the subject.

_**"Alright, Castiella. Off we go..."**_

_**"Do not call me Castiella..."**_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we finally reached our destination. Lawrence High.

Lawrence High was a perfect example of why I couldn't wait to get the hell out of this town. People here were rude, obnoxious, and self-centered. Something that I clearly wasn't, well...so I thought...

**_"Great! New students!"_**, Gabriel mentioned as we got out of the car and noticed two teenage boys walking into the school followed by an older looking man who seemed the be the father, _**"I think I'm in love!"**_, Gabriel said and pointed out to the tall looking boy, _**"Think I'm gonna need to make a new friend today! Maybe you should too, Cassie!"**_

_**"You're such a whore, Gabe"**_, I said to Gabriel as we walked together towards the entrance, **_"I do not wish to make a "new friend" as per say."_**

_**"Everyone needs a friends, Cassie. Even stuck up, arrogant little brothers like you!"**_

_**"I don't need any friends. I'm happy with being** **alone"**_, I lied. Why you might ask? Because it's a lot easier than admitting that I'm lonely.

_**"If you say so, but I think someone wishes differently"**_, Gabriel said and smiled, pointing out to the older of the two boys who was staring right at me and parted ways,_** "See you later Cassie!"**_

Being stared at was something I was use to. To be honest, almost everyone stared at me from the moment I arrived in Lawrence. Gabriel always said it was because I wasn't making an effort to _"Fit in"_ as they say. Maybe in a way he was right. I didn't really make any effort in fit in with the other students. But why would I even consider it? It's not like I'm gonna be staying here longer anyways? But today, there was something about those eyes that were looking in my direction that felt rather differently. It felt strange, and to be honest, it felt kinda creepy. I simply brushed it a side and headed towards my first class trying not to pay attention to the wandering eyes that was following my every move.

_**"Hi..."**_, I heard a low, husky voice say as I walked by the two new students that were waiting near the principal's office.

Immediately, I froze when I realized that the simple gesture of hello was directed at me and slowly turned over and found the most beautiful pair of emerald-green eyes looking straight at me.

**_"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."_**

The man with the gorgeous eyes has a name. Dean Winchester, the most beautiful young man I've ever seen in my entire life wearing a pair of torn up faded jeans. Did I forget to mention that they were very tight? What am I thinking? And he's talking to me of all people, me! Think fast! What should I do? Should I say something back? Oh, God! He's staring at me again! Those eyes...Oh God!

I swallowed hard and tried to speak, but nothing came out at first. I just stood there with my mouth half-opened trying to figure out why this guy was even talking to me. No one talks to me. I'm weird! Just ask Gabriel and he'll tell you.

_**"And you are?"**_, the voice asked again.

_**"I...I'm...Cas..."**_, I finally managed to say before I turned around and left in the other direction, _**"I'm sorry, Bye..."**_

_**"Hey, wait a second. Did I say something wrong?"**_, the green eyes asked as he followed right behind me. Dean as he called himself. What kinda name is Dean anyways?

_**"No, I just...I have to go"**_ , I said as I tried to walk faster and get away from him.

_**"Come on, man. I was just trying to be nice. I'm new here and I don't have any friends. I just thought..."**_

_**"Well, you thought wrong"**_, I said as I cut him off,_** "I do not wish to talk to strangers."**_

_**"Seriously? Dude, I just wanted to talk to you"**_, he explained as trailed behind, _**"Why won't you talk to me?"**_, he asked as I came to a complete stop and turned towards him.

_**"Look, you seem like a very nice young man and all, but I do not wish talk to people that I do not know."**_

_**"Hun?"**_, he whimpered out and looked confused.

_**"Nevermind. It's best if you just leave it. You will thank me for it later."**_

_**"Dude, you're seriously weird, and you talk funny."**_

_**"So, I've been told",**_ I whispered softly to myself and noticed he was still walking next to me,_** "Why are you still following me?"**_

_**"Because I just wanna talk to you. Come on, Just talk to me, please?"**_, he pleaded with me and grabbed my arms so I would stop in the middle of the hall way.

_**"I rather not engage into a conversation with a person who finds that insulting the way I speak amusing."**_

_**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You just talk with proper words that's all. I'm just not use to it."**_

_**"More of a reason for me not to converse with you."**_

_**"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything, please..."**_

_**"I do not have time for this..."**_

_**"Then we'll make time!"**_, he said as he grabbed a hold of the fire alarm and pulled it down causing it to go off.

_**"Are you insane?"**_, I asked him and started to panic,_** "We're gonna get in trouble for this."**_

_**"Then, I guess we better get out of here if we don't wanna get caught"**_, he said and grabbed my hand and pulled me out towards the exit, **_"Come on..."_**

**_"Where are you taking me?",_** I asked as I followed him out the door.

**_"You'll see..."_**

That was the day I met Dean Winchester and broke rule number one, _**"I think this is a bad idea..."**_

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking All The Rules...Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Just wanted to thank the few followers for this story. I know I'm not that great at Destiel, but I hope to become better someday! Thanks to Pedris2, ladyfaith21, Chelsee199, 1894winstons and danaparsons78 for the reviews. I really appreciate them! Once again this is not Beta so the mistakes are my own. This Chapter sucks, but what the hell! Thanks for reading! - Roxy**

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

_**Friend:** A friend is a friend no matter who he may be. Nor color, nor gender can be taken from he. A friend is a stone that when crushed, that wont break. And where there's a friend, there is always a way..._

_"Then why am I so scared to let people inside?"_

**Rule number two: Don't make any friends.**

_**"I think this was a great idea!"**_, Dean says as he pulls me quickly towards the parking lot.

_**"Where are we going?"**_, I ask again, still trying to figure out what his intentions are for practically dragging me off the school grounds without even asking for my permission. What makes him think that I would actually agree to this?

_**"It's a surprise, you'll see. We're gonna have so much fun!"**_, he over excitingly points out and flashes a heart wrenching smiles at me. Why does this guy have to be so damn beautiful? He is make it very hard for me to not hate him right now.

_**"I highly consider being taken away without my consent being a very fun experience. For all I know, you could be a psychopath who's trying to victimize**** me."**_

_**"Oh come on. Do I seriously look like someone that's gonna hurt you?**_", he asked in all seriousness and waited for me to answer.

_**"Looks can be deceiving at times"**_, I answered as he stirred me towards the black Impala I saw him coming out of this morning.

_**"Well, I don't see you running the other way, so I guess I'm not that scary now am I?"**_

Alright, now for what it's worth, and I can't believe that I'm actually gonna say this, but he had a point. I could have just turned over and walked the other way at any moment, but for some reason, I decided not to. Why you might ask? Well...I'm still looking for the answer to that question.

_**"That's what I thought"**_, he said as we reached the black vehicle and opened the passenger door and gestured for me to enter, _**"Get in. We have to get out of here before someone sees us."**_

_**"And why would that be a bad thing? At least they would have an idea who to look for when my body goes missing"**_, I laughed and got inside the car.

Dean laughed, _**"It's a good thing you're pretty because I'm very good covering up evidence"**_, he chuckled and closed the door.

I blushed furiously and swallowed hard, **_"This is a very bad idea..."_**

* * *

**(Dean's POV)**

After getting inside my car, I looked over at Castiel who was sitting there nervously staring out the window. I couldn't help be feel a little bad for forcing him onto coming with me when it was clear that he wasn't even interested in being friends with me in the first place. So I decided to cut my losses short and let him know that he could leave at any time he wanted to, _**"Cas, I'm sorry..."**_, I admitted, feeling like a total jerk for making him feel obligated to join me, _**"I shouldn't have forced you into coming with me."**_

He turned over and looked at me, but didn't say a word. I could see in his eyes that he was trying to hide the fact that he was terrified, but still he sat there in the front seat of the Impala and pretended like he wasn't.

_**"Cas? If you wanna leave, you can go. I'm not gonna stop you..."**_, but before I could finish what I was about to say to him he spoke softly, as if he was trying to make sure that no one would hear him.

_**"I don't wanna leave..."**_, he whispered.

_**"Okay..."**_, was all I said before starting the engine and driving off.

We drove for over thirty minutes without neither of us saying a word to each other. Cas just kept looking out the window when noticed that we reached our destination.

_**"We're here!"**_, I said, breaking the awkward silence what's been consuming us ever since we left the school parking lot.

Cas simply got out of the car and looked around, like he was trying to figure out where we were,_** "Where are we, Dean?"**_, he innocently asked, _**"We're in the middle of no where? Are you sure you're not trying to kill me?"**_, he said and started laughing.

I couldn't help but smile, _**"Trust me. If I wanted to kill you, I would have brought you some place else. Come on, there's something I wanna show you"**_, I explained and reached out for his hand.

He hesitated and looked at our surroundings once again.

Alright, I'll have to admit that I can't blame him for being a bit precausious. We are actually in the middle of the woods with no houses around, no one to in sight, and to top it off, no phone signal. So I can't blame the poor guy for being a little pale and looking like he's about to pass out. So I tried to reassure him that every thing was gonna be fine, _**"Trust me, Cas."**_

He smiled sheepishly, _**"Please don't kill me"**_, he said as I took my hand and held on to it tightly.

_**"I won't"**_, I said and pulled him towards a small path way through the near by woods, _**"It's just a few minutes walk through here. I found this place last week when I was looking for a place to clear my head."**_

_**"So, you just stumbled upon it by accident?"**_, Cas asked as we walked through the brush.

_**"Something like that. I was driving around to get a better view of the area and saw this pathway here and decided to do a little exploring"**_, I explained.

_**"So, you're adventurous?"**_

_**"Not really, but when something catches my eye..."**_, I started saying, but stopped and thought about what I was going to say next and how it may sound to Cas. Because first of all, yes. Castiel did indeed catch my eye if you know what I mean. How could I not notice him? He's the first person I saw when walking in the school with my uncle Bobby and Sam. He was just standing there looking so lonely, so lost. Which was exactly the way I was feeling at the time, so I really couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Plus, it didn't hurt that he's probably the most beautiful man I've ever seen, so yeah. I guess that make me somewhat adventurous,_** "Let's just say that I'm always up for a challenge."**_

**_"Oh...I see..."_**, He said and took a deep breath before speaking again, _**"Was I a challenge?"**_, Cas asked and I noticed a slight disappointment in his voice.

_**"Cas..."**_, I whimpered out and came to a complete stop, _**"It's not like that, I..."**_, I tried explaining, but couldn't find the right words to say. What was I suppose to tell him? That I though he was beautiful and that I'm interested? How creepy would that sound after knowing me for what? Less than an hour?

_**"Listen, Dean. I know that you are new here and that you are trying to make new friends, but...but you see..."**_, there was a slight pause, _**"Hanging out with me is not going to help you out on a social note. I'm a social reject, Dean. Everyone thinks that I am a freak"**_, he explained and let go of my hand.

_**"I don't think you're a freak." **_

_**"That's because you do not know me"**_, he said and looked down at the ground.

I reached over and lifted his chin up with my right hand, looking at him straight in the eyes,_** "But, I wanna know you, Cas. That's If you'll let me."**_

Castiel pulled away didn't answer. I could see that something was something holding him back from letting me in,_** "Cas, I'm sorry...I didn't wanna push..."**_

_**"It's fine...Are we almost there?"**_, he asked trying very hard to avoid the subject in question.

_**"Just up that hill"**_, I said, pointing at the small hill ahead of us.

Cas slowly walked up the hill and pretended not to be affected by my admissions. I followed a short distance behind him, giving him the space that he needed so that he could process all of this. By _"this"_, I mean me wanting to be his friend.

As we reached the top of the hill, Cas stopped and let out a small gasp when he noticed the view up ahead, _**"Dean, this is..."**_

_**"Beautiful, right"**_, I pointed out as I reached his side and looked down at the city below us.

Cas just stood there with his mouth half open, taking in the scenery, _**"It's amazing! I've never knew this place existed until today"**_, he said and smiled brightly, _**"Thank you for sharing it with me."**_

Without thinking, I wrapped my arm around his waist and turned him over towards me, _**"That's what friends do, Cas. They share things with each other."**_

_**"Friends?"**_, he breathed out while placing his hand gently over my chest, _**"Dean..."**_

_**"I think you're amazing, Cas"**_, I whispered softly, leaving Cas confused and somewhat breathless.

_**"Dean, please..."**_, he breathed out and tried pulling away, _**"I can't..."**_

_**"You can, Cas. Just let me in. Let me be your friend. Please...", **_I begged him to reconsider, because he already seemed to have his mind already made up.

_**"I'm sorry, Dean."**_

_**"Look, Cas"**_, I said and pulled him in a few inches closer towards me, _**"Can I say something with freaking you out?"**_

He nodded with uncertainty, _**"I'm already freaked out if that is what you were implying"**_, he admitted.

_**"That was never my intention, Cas. "**_

_**"I know. I...I just don't understand why you would think I'm amazing. I'm nothing close to amazing, Dean. That's why I don't have any friends."**_

_**"I hardly believe that, Cas."**_

_**"Like I said before, Dean. You don't know me."**_

_**"You're right"**_, I said as I released my hold on him, _**"I don't know you, Cas. But what I do know is that you're lonely. I can see it in your eyes, Cas."**_

_**"I am not lonely, Dean"**_, Cas hissed, pulling himself further away from me and started back down the hill.

_**"That's it, Cas. Go run and hide behind those walls again. You may have fooled everyone else, but you haven't fooled me."**_

Cas stopped in his tracks and angrily walked back towards me, _**"What is that suppose to mean, Dean?"**_

_**"What it means is that you keep pushing away anyone who tries to get within a few feet away from you. Kinda like you're doing to me right now"**_, I said, calling him out on his behavior.

_**"I do not push people away. I choose not to let them in."**_

_**"Why are you trying to make excuse, Castiel instead of just admitting that you're lonely."**_

_**"I'm not making any excuses, Dean"**_, Castiel growled and turned facing the other way.

_**"Then why do you keep pushing me away every time I try to get close to you?"**_, I asked, only because I needed to know to have piece of mind.

Cas stayed silent.

_**"Is it because pretending not to care is easier than admitting that you do?", **_I asked, but still he didn't say anything back.

_**"Cas, could you please just the question? I promise I'll stop and leave you alone once I know. I just need to..."**_

And then it happened...I got my answer.

Cas turned around and wrapped both of his hands around the back of my neck and pulled into a searing kiss. I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer towards me and for once, Cas wasn't pushing me away.

I broke the kiss and managed to pull lips from his long enough so I could look into Cas's eyes, **_"Cas, why are you doing this?"_**, I asked feeling a little bit of regret for breaking away from the heated embrace.

Cas panted heavily,_** "You wanted to know the reason I was pushing you away, Dean. A this is the reason..."**_, he said just before pressing his warm supple lips against mine once again, tilting his head over towards the left to get much out of the kiss as he possibly could. I took that as I sign that he might actually be enjoying this and parted my lips slightly, inviting him in so we cold explore each other more intimately. Cas accepted the invitation without

_**"Oh...Cas..."**_, I moan when I felt how amazing the his warm slick tongue felt when caressing the inside of my mouth.

_**"Dean..."**_, Cas whispered in between kisses,**_ "I..."_**, kiss, **_"want..."_**, and then another kiss...

**_"Tell me what you want, Cas..."_**, I pleaded, never once leaving his lips for longer than a a few seconds, **_"Tell me..."_**

_**"Ah, Dean..."**_, he cried out, _**"You, Dean. I want you..."**_

_**"Oh fuck yes...Cas. I want you so fuck bad right now", **_I said as I pressing my hips roughly against his, bumping our swollen erections together through the rugged material.

Cas gasped sharply at the contact, "Oh God, Dean...Touch me..."

Before I could even wrap my mind around what was actually happening, and yes, this was actually happening, I had already lowered the zipper from Castiel's jeans down and my hand was inside his underwear, gently palming his growing erection, _**"Shit!"**_, I cursed when I realized that this wasn't the proper place for doing something of this nature. What was I suppose to do? Take him on the ground right then and there? Nope! I got a better idea!

**_"What is it, Dean?"_**, Cas asked and probably wondered why I stopped.

**_"We can't do this here. Come on, follow me"_**, I gestured and took his hand and hurried down the small towards the Impala.

**_"Where are you taking me, Dean?", Cas asked _**

**_"Car! back seat! Now!",_** was all I could say.

Once we reached the Impala, Castiel crashed our mouths together, sucking, licking, biting away at my bottom lip as if his life fucking depended on it.

_**"Fuck, Cas..."**_, I hissed trying very hard to shake off the dirty thoughts that were going through my mind of what this boy could do with his mouth and failed miserably losing all my restraint, _**"Inside, now!"**_, I said as I opened the car door and tossed him inside.

I crawled up over top of him, feeling the arousal brewing deep inside my groin, _**"Cas, you sure about this?"**_, I asked, giving him one last opportunity to back away before things got out of hand.

Castiel responded by arching his back off of the back seat and rubbing his hardness against my painfully erect cock, _**"Fuck...**_", he managed to choke out, _**"Me...Now!"**_

_**"You don't have to say that twice, baby"**_, I said as I slid Castiel further down the seat and positioned myself in between his legs and pulled off his jeans and his briefs all in one short, leaving Cas, laying there partially naked before me with nothing but his shirt left to cover his body..

I inhaled deeply before looking down at Castiel cock. It was thick, perfectly sized and it looked painfully hard, _**"You're so fucking beautiful, Cas"**_, I mentioned and started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, placing open-mouthed kiss over every inch of the newly exposed flesh before me, _**"So, beautiful..."**_

_**"Dean, please..."**_, he cried out, _**"Need you now...", **_Cas declared and started pulling at my shirt.

_**"Fuck, Cas..."**_, I said, and gladly helped him remove my own shirt and jeans within seconds of his plea, causing Cas to swallow nervously when he saw my laying over top of him now fully naked.

**_"Dean..."_**

_**"I've got you, Cas...I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby"**_, I said as I shifted positions and pulled Cas on top of me so he's now sitting on my lap with his legs parted, one on each side of my body.

Castiel suddenly became tense, and I realized just how nervous he was, _**"You alright, baby?"**_, I asked, hoping that he wasn't having second thoughts, cause I'm not sure if I could stop myself at this point, but for Cas, I would at least try.

_**"Dean...I...I have never done this before, Dean"**_, he shyly admitted and turn his face away from me in embarrassment..

_**"Relax Cas...I'm gonna take good care of you"**_, I whispered and began kissing the long of his neck, licking, sucking, biting away, leaving behind small purple bruises along the way.

Cas nodded nervously, _**"Okay, just go slow...Okay?"**_

I simply nodded and pulled away for a second to reach into my back pack and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom and placed them on the seat next to me and looked up at Cas,**_ "Cas...Are you one hundred percent sure about _****_this?"_**

Instead of answering the question, Cas just leaned over and started kissing me passionately, so I took that as a yes and picked up the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on my fingers and began to carefully circle around Cas' entrance before pressing a finger slowly inside his warm, tight hole.

_**"Dean!",**_ Cas cried out as I pulled him closer towards me.

_**"I've got you, Cas. Just try to relax, okay? I'm not going to hurt you..."**_, I reassured him as I pulled my finger completely out and slowly pushed it back inside again, causing Cas to clench my shoulders in the process.

Cas closed his eyes tightly and started moaning out my name, **_"Oh Dean...That's feels good."_**

_**"That's it, Cas. You like it when I have my finger shoved up your tight little ass don't you?"**_, I said in the heat of the moment and then added another finger to the mix.

_**"Fuck!"**_, Cas hissed and began pushing back on the two digits that where already inside, **_"Love your fingers up my ass Dean. I want more!_****_"_**

**_"Kinky bastard! T_**_**hat's so fucking hot, baby!"**_, I said and placed a third finger inside him and started thrusting them in more rapidly, _**"I bet your greedy ass loves to be fucked by my fingers, don't it **__**Cas?"**_

_**"Feels...Ah, Dean! Need you now!"**_, Cas screamed out and started panting heavily once again.

At that moment, I knew Cas was ready. I reached over and picked up the condom with my left hand and motioned Cas so back up a little so I could place the thin piece of latex on my now painfully throbbing erection. Instead, Cas took the opportunity to take things into his own hands and took the condom out of  
my hand and brought it up to his mouth and tore the wrapper open with his teeth, _**"I'll do it"**_, he said as he pulled out the rubber and placed it at the tip of my cock and slowly rolled it down to the base.

Cas then lifted himself high enough so that he could align himself properly with head of my erection and closed his eyes as he slowly lowered himself down, taking in my cock inch by inch until it was fully engulfed inside, _**"Oh, Dean"**_, Cas moaned, clenching on to my shoulders tightly.

I waited a few seconds to make sure Cas was ready before I started moving. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him, so I gave him enough time to properly adjust to my size,**_ "Ah, Cas. So tight"_**, I said as I wrapped both my arms around his body and pulled out slowly, only to push back in as far as I could go.

Cas' eyes rolled back, leaving his mouth open gasping for air as I began to pick up the pace, **_"Oh, Fuck, _****_Dean!"_**, he cried out, his body shuddering beneath me ferociously, **_"faster..."_**, he pleaded as he started rocking his hip back and forth, _**"Want you now!"**_

Cas started riding my cock, pushing himself up as far as he could without pulling out all the way only to drop back down harder. His piercing moans were loud and clear, **_"Oh, Fuck! Dean, so good."_**

_**"Shit, Cas. Not gonna last if you keep that up."**_

_**"Sorry..."**_, he apologetically declared and tried pulling away.

"Don't you dare try to leave me", I growled and pulled him back on top of me, **_"I've got you Cas"_**, I whispered in his ear, holding him close to he wouldn't dare try that again,**_ "Not letting you go, baby...Never."_**

I shifted my position on the seat a little so I could find Cas' special spot. Cas' eyes grew wide and he started panting heavily, so I knew I was doing it right, _**"Dean...!"**_

"Shush...God, you're so amazing...", I said to him and thrusted into him faster, harder, hitting the perfect spot each time, making the boy squirm on top of me.

Cas moaned loudly and grabbed on to the back seat, **_"Dean, Can't...Gonna come..."_**

_**"Come for me Cas!", I said and pulled his lips onto mine.**_

_**"Dean!"**_, Cas cried out and felt his cum spurting between our chest and that was enough to drive me completely over the edge as I felt my release spilling inside Cas.

_**"Oh Cas..."**_, I groaned and held on to his hips roughly as we rode out of orgasm together.

This was beyond anything that I've ever felt before. It was perfect. Weird, but just perfect.

We sat there for a few minutes with our foreheads pressed together when suddenly, Cas broke away from me, still panting heavily, trying to catch his breath, _**"This was a mistake, Dean"**_, he said in between breaths, _**"We should not have done that"**_, he admitted and pulled himself off of me, obviously feeling guilty for what he just did.

I reached into my bag and pulled out some tissues and handed it some over to Cas so he could get cleaned up. I took a few out myself and wiped my stomach clean and removed the condom and wrapped it in the remain tissues I had left and tossed it out the window before addressing the situation.

_**"Cas, this wasn't a mistake...YOU ARE not a mistake..."**_, I said, trying very hard to convince him otherwise.

**_"Dean...I can't...I'm sorry..."_**, Cas said and quickly started getting dressed,**_ "Can you take me home?"_**

**_"Cas..."_**, I begged and reached out and stopped him before he finished, **_"I'll take you home, but not before you tell me why you think this was a mistake, because I clearly don't get it"_**, I said and grabbed my jeans and started putting them back on and waited for his explanation.

_**"Please, Dean. Can you let this go and forget about this?"**_

As much as Cas wanted to pretend this didn't happen, well, it did happen and it was good. No, scratch that. It was the best sex I ever had in my entire life and I wasn't to forget about it!, **_"Cas, we just had sex god damn it! Do you really expect me to just pretend like this never happened?"_**, I angrily said and pulled up my jeans and turned over to Cas who was looking away from me, _**"Jesus Christ! Look at me and tell me this didn't mean anything to you? and I'll leave it alone and I wont bother you again."**_

Cas lifted his eyes slowly and finally our eyes connected, I could see the pain in his eyes when he spoke to me, **_"Dean...You need to forget about this..."_**

**_"Not until you say this meant nothing, Cas."_**

**_"Dean, please...__Dean? What are you doing?"_**, Cas questioned as I pulled him back on top of me and kissed him with everything I had in me.

I broke away a few seconds later and looked into Cas' eyes, **_"Are you honestly going to sit there and tell me this was a mistake?"_**, I asked and kissed him once again, once this time, I kissed him slowly, pushing my tongue inside his mouth caressing mine with his own, leaving Cas in a breathless mess, **_"This is NOT a mistake, baby."_**

_**"Dean, do not make this harder for me."**_

_**"It doesn't have to be hard Cas. I want this... I want you..."**_, I breathed out and kissed his lips once again, **_"We can take it slow. Get to know each other, just please...Don;t tell me you don't want this, Cas."_**

Cas pulled away and looked at me apologetically, **_"I am very sorry, Dean..."_**

**_"Fine, Whatever, but don't you think that for a second that I'm going to let this go, Castiel", _**was the last words I said to him as I stormed out of the car.

* * *

**(Castiel's POV)**

I finished getting dressed and watch as Dean stormed out of the car and got in the driver's side and waited for me to get done so he could take me home. The ride back was crucially silent, with neither of us speaking. I kept looking towards Dean and I could see he was very angry at me and could help but feel guilty for my actions. This was my fault, because I was the one who let things get out of hand in the first place, so I guess that it is up to me to make things right again, _**"Dean, I'm very sorry for what happened. I was not thinking clearly and I should not have used you in that way."**_

Dean did not say anything and continued driving.

So I tried again, _**"Dean, please say something..."**_, I begged, hoping that he would eventually respond, but he did not.

Dean kept quiet until he asked for directions to my home, _**"Where do you live?"**_, he snapped.

_**"Just turn here. Second house on the left"**_, I pointed out and Dean pulled into the driveway and stopped his car.

An awkward moment of silence broke out as it was now time for me to leave, _**"Thank you for the ride, Dean."**_

**_"Yeah. Maybe I'll see you around sometime, Cas"_**, Dean said and waited for me to get out of the car.

_**"I'm sorry, Dean...I..."**_, was all I said as I got out of the car and ran inside house, crying, without looking back.

I heard the sound of Dean's car driving off as I took off my jacket and threw it on the ground and ran up to my room. Once inside, I curled up on my bed and started sobbing uncontrollably, _**"Dean..."**_, I cried out,_** "I'm so sorry..."**_

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


End file.
